koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Brook
Brook (ブルック) is the musician of the Straw Hat Pirates and the ninth member of Luffy's crew. He meets the pirates when they found a ghost-ship while drifting in the Florian Triangle. Upon seeing him, Luffy immediately asked him to join his crew and Brook eventually agreed when his curse is lifted by Moria's defeat. Brook was once a member of the Rumbar Pirates. While traveling with them, Brook found a baby whale and named him Laboon. The whale could not follow them to Grand-Line and they had to leave him behind with the promise of returning one day. The crew of the Rumbar Pirates, including Brook, died in battle. Only Brook was resurrected due to his devil fruit ability, though his body became a skeleton by the time he discovered it. Personality While Brook claims to be a gentleman, in fact he possesses a very bad manners (such as regularly asking ladies to show their panties). Despite being a living skeleton, he is very afraid of ghosts. Also, he tends to make "skull jokes", which is based on the fact that he is dead. Brook, like many other characters, has his own distinct laughter (Yo-ho-ho-ho). Being a musician, he is very fond of music and was called "Humming Brook" during his life. Quotes :See also: Brook/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Pre-Timeskip : , , , , : "45 Degrees": '''Brook thrusts forward, then slashes to the right. He then does another slash in the shape of a cross. He then thrusts forward repeatedly, and then finishes with a final thrust with his body slanting forward 45 degrees. : , , , : "Swallow Bond en Avant": Brook does an upward rising slash to launch himself and enemies upwards. He then proceeds to thrust the airborne enemies repeatedly, and finishes by diving to the ground with a forceful sword-plant. : , , , , : "Aubade Coup Droit": Brook does a lightning-fast iai slash, then proceeds to shoot forward a large air blast by thrusting forwards. He then proceeds to shoot multiple successive air blasts as he pivots left to right, covering a large area. : , , , : Brook does a spinning slash around him. : , , , , : "Lullaby Flanc": Brook pulls out his violin and plays a quick tune to put enemies to sleep. : , , : "Gavotte Bond en Avant": Brook does a horizontal slash to the right, then skips forward in a zig-zag motion while slashing. He then thrusts forward, shooting a short air blast. : , , , : "Polka Remise~Gavotte Bond en Avant": Brook does a flurry of lightning-fast thrusts in front of him for 2 seconds. He then thrusts forward, shooting a short air blast. : , , , , : "Lullaby Flanc": Brook does a flurry of swift slashes that cover a large area in front of him and to his sides. He then leaps up and plays a tune on his violin to put enemies to sleep. : : Level 1 Musou: '"Three-Pace Hum Notch Slash": '''Brooke slowly unsheathes his sword, then disappears through a crowd of enemies, unleashing lightning-fast sword slashes on them. He then reappears behind the enemies and re-sheathes his sword, after which enemies feel the damage from the slashes and fall over. : : Level 2 Musou: '"Rondo Full Volte": 'Brook performs a flurry of lightning fast sword thrusts in front of him. He then leaps into the air and upon landing, releases a final powerful sword thrust that shoots a large air blast forwards. :'R1 (Special Skill): Extends sleeping enemies with nightmarish music. Post-Timeskip : , , , , : "45 Degrees": '''Brook thrusts forward, then slashes to the right. He then does another slash in the shape of a cross. He then thrusts forward repeatedly, and then finishes with a final thrust with his body slanting forward 45 degrees. : , , , : "Swallow Bond en Avant": Brook does an upward rising slash to launch himself and enemies upwards. He then proceeds to thrust the airborne enemies repeatedly, and finishes by diving to the ground with a forceful sword-plant. : , , , , : "Aubade Coup Droit": Brook does a lightning-fast iai slash, then proceeds to shoot forward a large air blast by thrusting forwards. He then proceeds to shoot multiple successive air blasts as he pivots left to right, covering a large area. : , , , : "Soul Solid": Brook does a spinning slash around him, infused with an icy aura. Enemies that are hit will be frozen. : , , , , : "Lullaby Flanc": Brook pulls out his guitar and plays a tune to put enemies to sleep. : , , : "Soul Solid": Brook does a horizontal slash to the right, then skips forward in a zig-zag motion while slashing. He then does a swift iai slash, quickly unsheathing and sheathing his sword. Any enemies that are hit will be frozen. : , , , : "Polka Remise~Gavotte Bond en Avant": Brook does a flurry of lightning-fast thrusts in front of him for 2 seconds. He then thrusts forward, shooting a short air blast. : , , , , : "Lullaby Flanc": Brook does a flurry of swift slashes that cover a large area in front of him and to his sides. He then leaps up and plays a tune on his guitar to put enemies to sleep. : : Level 1 Musou: '"Quinte Tierce Fantasia": '''Brooks starts to play his violin and dance, causing enemies to dance along. He then leaps into the air and when he lands back on the ground, he re-sheathes his sword, and the enemies behind him suffer from a slash. : : Level 2 Musou: '"Song of Scratches: Blizzard Slice": 'Brook unsheathes his sword as he slowly walks through enemies. An icy cold aura surrounds him. He then re-sheathes his sword, freezing the enemies behind him. : During Kizuna Rush: '"Painting Song Bamboo Flute Slice": :R1 (Special Skill): '''"Party Music": '''Brook will play a tune on his guitar. Any enemies that were put to sleep beforehand will now get up and start dancing and singing. Fighting Style Brook is a living skeleton who used to have a normal human body. He ate a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit called the Revive-Revive Fruit during his human years, which is a Devil Fruit that revives the user after dying once. After wandering as a lost soul, Brook reunited with his old body, only finding it to have decomposed into a skeleton. Brook is a very capable swordsman and musician, implementing the power of tunes into his swordplay. He keeps his sword hidden inside his cane, and his swordsmanship mostly resembles fencing, relying on quick thrusting movements. Because his body is composed solely of bones, Brook is very light, and he takes advantage of his weight to increase the speed of his combat. He can perform attacks so swift that some enemies may not even notice that they've been cut until Brook sheathes his sword. He can play magical melodies to cast various effects on his foes, such as sending them into a slumber, or making them dance happily. After the timeskip, Brook has learned how to channel the "cold depths of hell" through his sword, allowing him to incorporate an ice element into his swordplay. He can utilize ice by freezing enemies that he has struck with his sword. Gallery Oppw-brook.jpg|One Piece: Pirate Warriors render External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters